Hogwarts, A History
by phix27
Summary: I recently started writing the textbook, Hogwarts, a History, and so I decided to upload it.  Hope you enjoy!
1. An Introduction

Hogwarts, a History

An Introduction by Hermione Weasley

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a long and varied history, one which is almost impossible to put down in its entirety in print. However, while the previous volume discussed the history of this great school in an extensive and thorough manner, recent events have lead for this book to be revised. These events include the Battle of Hogwarts, which occurred on May 2, 1998. This new version will also include a special chapter on the history of the Hogwarts house elves.

In this book, you shall find the complete histories of each of the four founders as well as significant events in the history of the school. Also included are the special spells placed upon the castle that keep it safe from those who wish to do it harm. Please join me in exploring the history of our fabulous school and, as the motto states: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

Yours,

Hermione Jean Granger Weasley


	2. Godric Gryffindor

Chapter 1: The History of Godric Gryffindor

Godric Gryffindor was born sometime during the 10th century to Gildas and Anaguisl Gryffindor. The exact date is unknown, although it is believed to be sometime during the 990's. His birthplace in western England later became known as Godric's Hollow, the future birthplace of other noted wizards, such as Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

Little is known about his family, childhood and youth. It appears that he was born into a pureblood family, although later in life he was noted for his pro-Muggleborn attitude, which was unusual for that time period. His family seemed to be prominent, although not overtly wealthy. He appeared to have had 2 sisters, one older and one younger. His older sister, Gwen, appeared to have had a romantic relationship with Godric's good friend Salazar Slytherin, although it seemed to have petered out before anything could become of it. What Godric thought of this relationship is unknown. She later married another wizard by the name of Harald Hardrada. His younger sister Proscen died when she was 14 years of age.

The Gryffindor family appeared to have traveled around England until settling down near present day Yorkshire when Gryffindor was around 9 years old. It was around this period that he began learning magic from his father, as was the custom during that time. His mother described his first wand a letter to her sister:

"… Godric got his first wand last Wednesday. It is a [rather] nice wand made [of] oak, dragon heartstring core, and is [fairly] flexible. As soon as [he] acquired it, Godric began swishing it around in a manner befitting one wield a sword. Gwen was very annoyed with him and quickly disarmed him, which [of course] made Godric angry. Proscen laughed with mirth the whole time…"

Along with this happy event, Godric came to the acquaintance of Salazar Slytherin. By accounts from his mother's letters and sister Proscen's diary, the two were bosom buddies that fought almost constantly, but always had each other's backs. "It is an odd relationship," Proscen wrote. "They will bicker constantly, yet as soon as someone else insults [one], they will band together against the offender. They are much like an old married couple. It is rather curious, yet funny." Already one can see the foreshadowing of future turmoil and fights that would occur between these two.

The next period in Gryffindor's life is shrouded in mystery. It appears that, after he came of age, he traveled the world in the company of Salazar Slytherin. Along the way they came into the company of childhood friends Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. The four future founders of Hogwarts apparently met in Nice, France. They quickly gained a reputation as "the four most brilliant witches and wizards of the time". It was also around this time that Gryffindor bought his famous sword from Ragnuk the First, a goblin king. The sword was later donated to Hogwarts and is said to appear to any worthy Gryffindor in times of need. Also at this time, Godric's brother Salvius was born. He was an unexpected and hard pregnancy. It is suspected that Godric returned home for a time, and that the other three accompanied him.

Around the time he turned 25 years old, the four companions came up with the idea to create a school of magic. Traveling had evidently shown the poor magical education that young witches and wizards were receiving, and they wished to change this. Ravenclaw was the first to propose the idea of a school, which the others quickly supported.

They chose the location of the current Hogwarts castle in Scotland, near Dufftown. The school was, right from the start, Unplottable. Other spells put on the castle include a Muggle-repelling charm (an idea apparently gleaned from Slytherin) and anti-Apparition charms. The founders began building around 1030, and finished the castle, in its' entirety, about 1032. Then it became time to admit students to the school.

There was much fighting between the founders as to who should be invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, particularly between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Slytherin wished for only those of pure magical blood to attend, yet Gryffindor felt that all those with magical blood should but admitted to the school. In the end, Gryffindor's ideals won out, although Slytherin carried the grudge for the rest of his life. The two never got on well again.

Attendance during the first year of school was low, seeing only about 30 students in the school at one time, ranging in age from 9 to 17 years old. The first sorting was apparently hand-chosen, where students were placed into houses based on which founder chose them. Gryffindor chose those who exemplified the qualities of "bravery, daring, never and chivalry". House crests did not come into play until 20 years in the future. Their common room is and was, from the very start, on the seventh floor behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Gryffindor apparently taught Defense Against the Dark Arts while at Hogwarts. He did this until about the age of 150, when he retired. Hogwarts had been thriving for many years, and boasted an attendance of about 500 students. Today, double that number attends.

Their retirement posed the question of who would sort the students after they were gone. Gryffindor was the one to propose the Sorting Hat. From then on, it would be the one to sort students based on their qualities. The founders left their school in capable hands (the headmaster was unknown, although is suspected to be one of the other teachers at that time).

The exact date of death is unknown, although he seems to have died in luxury. Gryffindor never married and died without leaving direct descendants behind. However, his legacy carried on in place of a direct bloodline.


	3. Helga Hufflepuff

Born during the 10th century to Helibad and Proswetel Hufflepuff, Helga Hufflepuff was the younger of two children. She was born in the hills of Wales, in a very remote area. It was said her family lived in seclusion because her father was wanted by the law, although if this is true or not, we do not know.

Helga had one older brother, by the name Bavo. He was, by all accounts, their parents' favorite child. The two siblings were opposites in almost every way. Helga had red hair and blue eyes, while Bavo had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Bavo strove to be the best at everything, and often succeeded. Helga, meanwhile, was content to just simply be. She was all about being fair, while Bavo strove to be the best, no matter what.

It soon became apparent to Helga that her parents preferred her brother over herself. This greatly offended her, since she believed there should never be a favorite child, friend, or anything. Everything should be equal and that was the end of that.

Other than this, little is known about her family life- mostly because, as stated before, the Hufflepuffs lived in seclusion, about 15 miles away from their nearest neighbors. Maybe this is why Helga traveled later in life. However, she did have one friend, who she saw about once a month, by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her family was not one of wealth or prominence, unlike the other founders. She was not pureblooded, since her mother was a halfblood. This was a sore point with her father. Helibad appears not to have loved Proswetel, although she loved him dearly. Maybe that was why she married him, despite his shady past. He undoubtedly married her because no one else would have him.

When she turned 9, Proswetel bought Helga her first wand. The type is unknown, although it's suspected to have had a core of unicorn hair. Her father, however, refused to teach her magic, believing that women were inferior to men, despite the fact his own wife could do magic. Bavo also scorned her, believing the same as his father. So Proswetel began training her in secret.

This appears to have been more beneficial to Helga than if her father had taught her. Proswetel was the hidden talent in the family, especially adept at Charms. She taught her daughter everything she knew, and as a consequence, Helga became one of the brightest witches of her age.

When Helga was 16 years old, her mother passed away quite suddenly, thanks to a deadly infection of dragon pox. Helga was, naturally, devasted, but her father and brother did not seem to feel the effects of Proswetel's death as much as she did. This angered her, of course, but she stayed with the two men. Things quickly turned sour between them, however, as Helibad and Bavo degraded her more and more each day. Finally, when Helga came of age, she and Rowena decided to leave and take a trip around the world. Helga never saw her father or brother again, and they apparently died in poverty.

Together, Helga and Rowena traveled throughout Europe. Along the way, Helga apparently made her famous two-handled cup, thought to have magical powers. The cup was later passed to Helga's descendants until one Hepzibah Smith gave it to Tom Riddle. Riddle later turned it into an evil device and was destroyed by Hermione Granger with a basilisk fang.

The two women met friends Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin in Nice, France sometime during this trip. The four became fast friends, and began to travel together. They were soon known as "the brightest witches and wizards of their age".

When Helga was about 24, the four decided to create a school for magical learning, after seeing the deplorable teaching children were receiving. They began building their school and named it Hogwarts. Among her many contributions to the school, she was the hardest worker. Helga also hired a band of house elves, wishing to give them a safer and kinder working environment. She personally taught them all the cooking charms her mother had taught her, and her recipes are still used at the school.

While the other founders looked for specific traits in the students they chose for their house, Helga remembered the unfair treatment she had grown up with. She vowed to take everyone and treat them fairly. After a while, her house became known for their loyalty and hard work.

It is unsure what position Helga taught at Hogwarts, although due to her aptitude in charms, we can think she might have taught that subject.

After 4 years of teaching, Helga met her husband, Gerbald Smith. It was a whirlwind courtship, with both falling in love very quickly. They married in a quiet service, with only close friends and family invited. Helga's father and brother did not attend. She did keep her maiden name after the service, however, because it was the most well-known. Gerbald and Helga had 3 children, Orion Smith, Teresa Smith and Alexander Smith. Orion became a teacher at Hogwarts as well, married and had 2 children later in life. Teresa died young, at the age of 5, to the devastation of her family. Alexander died in a dual with another wizard when he was 25.

Helga died peacefully in her sleep when she was 134 years old. They held a private ceremony for her, friends and family only, and she was laid to rest beneath an oak tree that stands on Hogwart's grounds, her beloved school. Her line continues to this day, as does her legacy.


End file.
